Mitchell
Mitchell is the second oldest and also created by the same method used to create Isaac he knows how to use his speed, strength and intelligence best being the all around though not stronger than his youngest brother Isaac who posses greater abilities. Personality He is care-free and smart most would say he is a hippie but Mitchell like his siblings encourage fighting and even fight humans at a weak level shows his care-free attitude, though he tends to break bones or kill the human being most of the time. Appearance He is in his early 20s and has neck length brown hair along with dark brown eyes, he has a swimmer's physique along and is tall but shorter than his younger brother Isaac, He wears a tan suede jacket and cargo pants with converse. Powers and Abilities *'Super Strength' - Primordials are far much stronger than the originals, normal werewolves, vampires, non- hybrids and humans. They can decapitate others with little to no effort. They grow stronger with time; their muscular physique is much more defined and muscle mass is increased. Their strength matched by The Primordial Werewolves *'Super Speed' - Primordials are faster than the originals, normal werewolves, vampires, hybrids and humans. They are able to out run any supernatural species.Thier speed is only matched by the Primordial Werewolves *'Heightened Senses' - Primordials have extremely enhanced, keen senses of hearing, sight, smell, and taste. Their senses improve over time. *'Super Agility' - Primordials possess superhuman stamina, flexibility, reflexes, agility, and dexterity. They can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. This ability improves with age. *'Healing' - Primordials can recover/heal/regenerate from any injury almost instantly and more effectively than ordinary werewolf, vampires and humans. *'Immortality' - They possess immortality and such will live forever. *'Telepathy': Primordials can communicate mentally with other Vampires. *'Lie Detection' - Primordial Vampires can simply tell when you are lying by feeling. *'Transformation Control '- They can change at will and will have full control over themselves. They also have the ability to use their Hybrid powers any time though they cannot turn into a werewolf. *'Resurrection' - Under the right circumstances they can bring back another Primordial or a vampire. *'Illusions' :' Possibly there most threatning ability. Primordial Vampires have the power to create powerful illusions. They are able to use these illusions on anyone they desire. They can be used on multiple people in multiple locations simultaneously. These illusions are convincing enough to actually make an Ancient Vampire like Silas believe that he's on the verge of death after Isaac made him perceive himself getting stabbed in the back with the indestructible weapon of The Ancients ; and it wasn't until he experienced great emotional upheaval with his dead lover that Silas was able to break himself free from it. They were able to make Caroline imagine entire locations when they were harassing her. There ability to cause illusions also allows them a form of shape-shifting, since they can cause beings to believe that they are seeing them in the form of another. They can project there illusions at any place or time. *'Psychic Pain Infliction :''' With there illusions and telepathic powers, Primordial Vampires are able to inflict psychic pain on there victims as shown when they attacked a group of werewolves. *Mind Compulsion' ':' The Primordial Vampires are able to use compulsion in order to get what they want *'Invulnerability''' : Vampires are immune to all regular human illnesses and toxins. Primordial Vampires are the only known Vampires that are immune to Sunlight, In'' Come and Stop me'', it is proven that they have no fatal weaknesses, and are invulnerable to all weapons, making them truly immortal. Category:Vampire